You Might Think
by edger230
Summary: Dudley is beggining to think he truly is a moron and only his best friend can help him see otherwise with a special song. Song You Might Think by Weezer.


**Before I begin this story, I know it's really a guy that sings this song but I figured it would fit Kitty more than Dudley. On with the story!**

It was a simple Saturday morning in Petropolis and Dudley and Kitty had the day off. They really had no idea what to do so they just decided to go for a walk in the park. They had recently been talking about missions they had gone through together.

The conversation turned to all the bad guys they had ever caught. It began with Snaptrap then the Chameleon, Birdbrain, Quacky and the Sharing Moose, Stinkbug, F.L.O.P.P. and lastly, Jack Rabbit.

"You know, back when Jack was my partner, I never dreamed that I would someday be fighting him, let alone succeeding at fighting him… twice. Of course, I owe pretty much all of it to you." Kitty said to Dudley with a smile. Dudley smiled back but then frowned and sat down on a bench.

Kitty's smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" she asked while sitting down next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dudley said while looking down.

Kitty put her hand on Dudley's shoulder. He looked up at her. "You know you can tell me anything." she said.

Dudley took a deep breath and said, "I just can't believe you like hanging around with me. You could find a way better partner and friend. I cause you a lot of physical and mental pain. I mean look at everything that's happened, I posted your diary on the internet, I wrecked your apartment when I first met you, I was the reason Snaptrap made an army of clones, I broke apart that laser in space and so much more! Maybe Jack was right. Maybe I _am _a moron." With that note he looked back at the ground.

Kitty was shocked. She couldn't believe Dudley truly thought any of that. "Dudley, look at me." she said. Dudley slowly looked up at her. "You may have caused all those things, but you _always_ fixed them. When you destroyed my apartment, you made up for it by saving my life. When you broke apart that laser, although Snaptrap got all the pieces, _you_ came up with the idea that saved the world, not me. When Snaptrap created an army of clones, you were the one who came up with the dancing plan and it worked perfectly and when you posted my diary, you were the only one that didn't make fun of me. Plus, _you_ were the only one who came into my cabinet and made me feel better, not Keswick, not the Chief, not my family or Eric, _you._ Lastly, I could travel the _world_ and I would never find a better friend or partner to me than you are. You're the best friend I've ever had! Don't think for even a _second _that Jack was right!"

Dudley let a small smile appear. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" he asked.

Kitty was about to give a reply when she got a better idea. She began to sing a song she had always loved.

_You might think I'm crazy_

_To hang around with you_

_Maybe you think I'm lucky_

_To have something to do_

_But I think that you're wild_

_And inside me is some child_

_You might think I'm foolish_

_Or maybe it's untrue_

_You might think I'm crazy_

_But all I want is you_

Dudley's smile grew bigger. If that wasn't proof that Kitty didn't think he was a moron, he didn't know what was. He continued to listen while tapping his foot to the beat.

_You might think it's hysterical_

_But I know when you're weak_

_You think you're in the movies_

_And everything's so deep_

_But I think that you're wild_

_When you flash that fragile smile_

_You might think it's foolish_

_What you put me through_

_You might think I'm crazy_

_But all I want is you_

_And it was hard_

_so hard to take_

_There's no escape without a scrape_

_But you kept it going _

_till the sun fell down_

_You kept it going_

_You might think I'm delirious_

_The way I run you down_

_But somewhere sometime_

_When you're curious_

_I'll be back around_

_And I think that you're wild_

_And so uniquely styled_

_You might think it's foolish_

_This chancy rendezvous_

_You might think I'm crazy_

_But all I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

"Do you believe me now?" Kitty asked when she was done singing.

"I sure do. You're the best friend ever." Dudley said and with that, the two hugged knowing they were the perfect team.

The End


End file.
